Gatomon's What!
by Fallen Angel of the Light
Summary: I always sucked at these. Um, Gatomon's ___________ so read and review to find out.


Gatomon's What?!  
A fanfiction by: Fallen Angel of the Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I don't own the digidestined. I do own a sixty-seven Camaro and a Canon Rebel SLR camera if anyone cares.... Anyways on with the story.  
  
Rated: PG-13 (mild profanity and some sexual dialogue)   
  
  
"I'm what?!" I screamed out as Joe packed up his gear and prepared to head back to the real world.  
  
"Gatomon, calm down, it's not the end of the world you know," said Joe soothingly as he rubbed one huge hand between my ears. I couldn't help but take a half-hearted swipe at him for that condescending motion.  
  
"It's the end of the world for me! How long does this even last for?" I screamed again.  
  
"Actually, I didn't even know that this could even happen to digimon, which raises a few more questions, but that's beside the point" mumbles Joe.  
  
"So you don't know," I said. It's not a question.  
  
"Well, yeah," Joe admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Great," I mumbled as I turn and walk away. I hear Joe getting ready to follow me, but then he thinks better of it. As I walked through the grotto that I and Patamon have claimed as our own territory, I heard a noise behind me. Looking over, I saw my mate come flying out of the trees, in his champion form.   
  
"What was with the screaming?" he asked breathlessly, "I heard that and scared my self into digivolving. I thought that Devimon had decided to reappear or something."  
  
"Um, maybe you should digivolve down, you need to here this," I said gently. A second and a flash of light later, Patamon is standing in front of me.   
  
"Shoot, what's going on that you were screaming about it?"  
  
"Well, um," I stuttered to find the right words. Suddenly I blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Smooth Gatomon.  
  
After reawakening Patamon from his fainting spell, he repeated Joe almost verbatim, "You're pregnant? But Digimon can't get pregnant! Can they?"  
  
"That's what I keep thinking, but I don't know anymore," I admitted, "I don't think anyone knows."   
  
"I know, let's ask T.K. and Kari, we're their digimon, maybe they know what's up," Patamon suggested.   
  
"Well, it's worth a shot." I admitted. He digivolved back up to Angemon, lifted me up into one of his huge, yet comfortable hands and we flew off to one of the digiports.  
  
Once we got there, we made the call to both digivices, just in case someone didn't have their digivices. Too bad they both didn't. So there we were, stuck.  
  
We finally just collapsed and lay against each other, (Patamon was back to his normal, small, self) and waited. Eventually we fell asleep, but thankfully when we awakened we were together in T.K. and Kari's room, lying in the bed next to the two of them.   
  
"Ah!" I yelled out, waking up Patamon. He began to digivolve, but thankfully T.K. grabbed him and was able to prevent him from getting big in the small room.  
  
"Somebody, for the love of God make her stop yelling like that!" he screamed to no one in particular.   
"What's the matter, is there something wrong in the digital world?" asked Kari with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"No, worse!" Patamon yelled out, "Kari, T.K. Gatomon's PREGNANT!"  
  
"But Digimon can't get pregnant!" exclaimed T.K. and Kari together.  
  
"Is it just me, or does that seem to be the quote of the evening?" I asked sarcastically.   
  
"Ok, let's get some coffee, and talk this over," said T.K., "We can't just keep yelling out the same things over and over again.  
  
So we went into their small apartment's smaller kitchen and Kari made some instant coffee for her and T.K.. Thankfully she gave me and Patamon hot chocolate. Ever since we found out that too much caffeine is the ultimate aphrodisiac for digimon, we avoid coffee like the plague, or at least when we're in front of our partners.   
  
"So Gatomon's pregnant, that raises some interesting questions," said T.K. as he sipped from his cup. Both Patamon and I began to blush.  
  
"Not to mention some rather odd pictures so let's skip that part," said Kari, "First off, is there any record of digimon becoming pregnant?"  
  
"No, never," I said, "Since we're data in the digital world, we're sterile, so we can have all the perks of a normal, healthy relationship"  
  
"That's about enough of that," interjected Kari, throwing up her hands as if to stop me, "We've established the fact that digimon can't get pregnant, so let's skip the how. Let's start with when."  
  
"Why when?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Because silly, maybe we can at least predict when you should have your, um, child," explained Kari gently.  
  
"Well, the last time was what? This morning?" I asked Patamon looking over at him. For some reason this felt weird, talking about when me and my mate made love, especially considering our partners were listening in.  
  
"I don't think it was that time," said T.K. Suddenly his face burst into understanding, "Say Patamon, when you were here visiting last month, you and Gatomon didn't, you know,"  
  
Here T.K. made a rather juvenile sound, imitating a bed creaking, and I blushed, "Um, well, maybe..."  
  
"That must be it," T.K. said as he jumped up, "You can't get pregnant in the digital world because you're data right? But when you're in the real world you're actual flesh and blood, meaning..."  
  
"Digimon can get pregnant in the real world," finished Patamon and I together.  
  
"Well, at least we have someone to do Lamaze class with," said Kari.  
  
"Oh, God, you aren't, you know..." asked Patamon.   
  
"Yeah, I'm two months pregnant," admitted Kari, rubbing her belly.  
  
"This is getting way weird," said T.K. "First my wife gets pregnant, and now my digimon is going to be a dad,"  
  
"Oh look on the bright side, play dates," said Kari with a laugh.  
  
"What have the others said about you expecting," I asked, finishing off my drink.  
  
"They're happy for me, as expected," said Kari.  
  
"Though Tai was looking at me a little funny at first," interjected T.K.  
  
"I wonder why," I muttered sarcastically.  
  
  
So I was pregnant, and needless to say, it was going to be a first for me. Thankfully, I found out that the one advantage to being a digimon was that I didn't suffer from morning sickness. I wasn't even showing until I awoke one morning to realize that I couldn't see my feet. I was pissed about that, but Patamon assured me I still looked good, and bless him, he was still looked innocent enough for me to believe him.   
  
I was doing pretty well, then the craving struck. First it was coffee ice cream, then Udon, after that, milk shakes, and I even passed through a stage where I drank gallons of prune juice. Damn you Cody. Once again, Patamon took care of me, with a little help from Yolei and Hawkmon of course. Apparently I wasn't the only one raiding Yolei's parent's convience store, Kari had sent T.K. scurrying there a bit himself. One morning though, all hell broke loose.  
  
  
"Um, Patamon, I feel funny," I moaned as I rubbed my enlarged stomach. I felt a sudden sharp pain shoot through me.  
  
"Just a second," Patamon said as he grabbed the television screen and pulled it towards me. He called out for T.K., and the digiport opened, sucking us through. However, we were surprised to see Tai and Sora there, not T.K. and Kari.   
  
"What, are you doing here?" I asked as another pain shot through me and I moaned.  
  
"We were picking up some things for T.K. and Kari, and...oh, crap," stammered Tai, "Um, Sora, you're a woman, you'd know, you don't think..."  
  
"Crap, we need to get you to a hospital," said Sora as she grabbed me and ran towards the door.  
  
"Hey wait for us!" yelled Tai and Patamon as Tai grabbed a gym bag.   
  
We got loaded up into Tai's sports car and in five minutes were at the hospital.   
  
"We need to see Joe," called out Sora to the nurse on duty.   
  
"Excuse me?" asked the nurse in a rather cold tone, "We don't treat pets here."  
  
"Listen, I'm suffering here! Tell me where the hell we can find Joe so this will AHHH!" I yelled.  
  
"Ahhh, it talks!" screamed the nurse, jumping up and knocking her chair over in the process.   
  
"No really," said Patamon as he flew in behind Tai.   
  
"Ah a flying pig!" the nurse screamed again.  
  
"Hey!" yelled back Patamon completely offended.  
  
"Doris, what is the matter here," came a voice as Joe turned the corner, his white jacket flowing behind him.  
  
"Joe, I think she's gone into labor," said Sora as she continued to cradle me, ignoring the nurse.  
  
"Oh for Christ's sake," he muttered as he took me and walked over to the elevator. He pushed one of the buttons and the lift began to rise.  
  
"Ok, listen Gatomon, I'm telling you everything now, I am not a baby doctor, I'm a trained cardiologist, meaning I can handle babies, but its not my specialty. I don't know how long this could take, it might be three minutes, it might be three days, but..."  
  
"If this takes three days I am so going to rip somebody's head off!" I interjected as another pain shot through me.   
  
"Ok, ok, calm down, I was exaggerating...I hope," said Joe with a smile, "I'll get you a room that you can stay in, and I'll be there to watch over you. I'm going to call Izzy and see if he can't help out, you're a digimon after all, and he knows everything about you."  
  
"Thanks Joe," I said as the pain temporarily eased.   
  
  
So here I was, IN LABOR, and I didn't even know how long it was going to take. After about twenty minutes, Patamon came in, dragging T.K. and Kari along. Seems that they had a bit of a scare and thought Kari was going to drop her kid the same time as I was.   
  
"Come on Gatomon, your doing great," encouraged Kari as she gripped my paw.  
  
"I am trying, and oh!" I groaned  
  
"Oh goodness, she's um dilated, she's dropping this thing now!" yelled Joe as he pulled his mask back up. "Izzy, what are her vital signs?"  
  
"Pulse is jumping, but it's in a pattern. Blood pressure is lower than expected for the situation, body temperature is okay, and oh, what is this?" asked Izzy as he looked carefully at the screen.  
  
"What is it, is something wrong?" asked Kari.  
  
"I...I'm not sure," stammered Izzy, "It seems that, well, part of Gatomon's DNA slash Code is breaking off, and forming with Patamon's. Its fascinating."  
  
"Glad you could have the biology lesson, what does it mean!" I screamed.  
  
"When your done I'll know, won't I?" Izzy snapped back, "Just keep going!"  
  
"Like I have a choice!" I sniped as I pushed again.   
  
The pain was intense. When I fought and was hurt in my battles, the hurt was something that was extraneous, my leg hurt, I got punched in the eye, or zapped in the stomach, but this was different. The pain was coming from my most innermost being, and it boiled through the rest of my body like lava. The pain was all there was, and all I was trying to do was get it over with. Suddenly Joe said my favorite words,  
  
"It's a...in-training."  
  
Okay, so not exactly the best thing I've ever heard, but damn near close.   
  
"Who is it?" asked Patamon as he stared with me at Joe as he wiped off our child.  
  
"It's name is Akanbomon, and it is a she" Izzy informed us as he stared at it. Our daughter looked beautiful, even if I was a bit biased. She had thick white fur that covered her small body, with two small wings sticking out of her back. Her body was squat and like most other in-training's, she was actually little more than a head.   
  
Akanbomon gave a small yelp, then Joe handed her to me, and I realized something very important. She was beautiful and she was ours. Mine and Patamon's.   
  
  
All right then, did you enjoy that? Review, and maybe you'll get to see Kari drop her's. Just kidding that's too scary to write about. 


End file.
